mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Kaenbyou/Waribashi's version
This version of Rin features realistically-proportioned sprites in contrast to most other ''Touhou characters, and carries a more traditional four-button gameplay style to go with them. Some of Rin's spell cards from Subterranean Animism appear as part of her moveset, though instead of filling the screen with projectiles, they've been toned down to fit more inline with her melee-centric playstyle.'' ) |Image = File:WaribashiOrinport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Waribashi |Downloadlink = uploader.jp |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Rin is a traditional four-button character with two kick buttons and two punch buttons, each denoting the weak and strong variants of her attacks where applicable. Rin can activate a grab by pressing + that launches the opponent upwards in an arc, while pressing in conjunction with the grab will throw the opponent behind Rin instead of in front. Pressing + activates an attack that causes untechable wallbounce on hit and allows Rin to follow up with an air combo, but the attack itself cannot be comboed into. Rin's combo system allows for Normals to cancel from weak to strong, as well as into Specials and Hypers, though it is also possible to combo into via linking, but not the reverse; is exempt from being able to cancel into Specials for an unspecified reason, though it can still cancel into Hypers. Whenever Rin is knocked down, pressing or before she gets up will cause her to spontaneously leap in that direction, covering a sizeable distance and allowing her to get back into the fray, avoid an opponent's okizeme, or easily escape the corner, all while remaining completely invulnerable. Rin is able to activate two different counterattacks during blockstun that are identical to the attacks and can be cancelled into, with one knocking the opponent over and the other being her + attack, though the latter uses 1000 Power. Rin is an agile character with quick and relatively strong attacks, though they often exhibit low or negative priority and typically lack range, requiring for her to get in close to the opponent and attack when they aren't attacking, or simply wait for the opportunity to punish. Although Rin's combo system allows for combo strings to consist of several attacks, her damage dampener is highly restrictive and actively discourages longer combos in favour of shorter ones in order to maximise the damage output of her combos, as evident by a combo string of / → → → / → → doing less total damage than one of / → / → ; the dampener isn't so restrictive as to make comboing entirely pointless, however, as a small combo that ends in a Hyper will do more damage than a raw Hyper, but there is a clear threshold after which the damage output starts to wane significantly. Despite her short-ranged attacks, Rin does have a few reliable ways to approach the opponent without simply resorting to her dash, which may cover a fair distance at a relatively fast pace, but requires Rin to wait until the dash ends before acting due to being unable to cancel it into anything; her primary approach options are and due to a combination of the invulnerability they grant Rin while active, the distance they cover and the ability to cancel the end frames into an attack specific to each move, with the latter going behind the opponent to allow for a potential cross-up. Rin features a custom A.I., though her movement is still handled by M.U.G.E.N's built-in A.I., causing her to jump around randomly. As Rin has nothing to hit the opponent with from afar, her A.I. won't use any attacks until the opponent is within range, though it will react differently depending on what the opponent is doing; should the opponent be standing still or guarding, Rin's A.I. will almost always attempt to grab them instead of attacking, but will typically move away from where the opponent is going to fall back down instead of following up with an air combo, though if the opponent is approaching or failed to hit Rin with their attack, her A.I. will attempt to counterattack and then follow through with a combo if the initial hit was successful that either ends with or . Rin's A.I. doesn't often block oncoming attacks, making it susceptible to characters with lengthy and damaging combos, though it will attempt to counter jump-ins with Rin's crouching strong punch, which serves as an anti-air of sorts. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | during blockstun| Does not K.O.| }} | | Only hits standing opponents Does not K.O.| }} | | | }} | || }} | | | }} | | | }} | during | Does not K.O.| }} | | | }} 'Hypers' | | Cannot hit airborne opponents Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' | | again to activate | }} | | again to attack| }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal3.png|pal3 ( 's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal4.png|pal4 ( 's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal5.png|pal5 (Utsuho Reiuji's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal6.png|pal6 (Koishi Komeiji's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal2.png|pal2 (Yamame Kurodani's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal3.png|pal3 (Parsee Mizuhashi's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal4.png|pal4 (Satori Komeiji's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal10.png|def (Rin's Subterranean Animism colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal5.png|pal5 (Utsuho Reiuji's colours) |File:WaribashiOrinpal6.png|pal6 (Koishi Komeiji's colours)}} 'Victory quotes' Videos File:GMᴜɢᴇɴ - A Game of Grabs Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by Waribashi Category:Characters made in 2010 }}